fangame_popgoesfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Noc 2
Noc 2 - to druga grywalna noc w Popgoes'ie. Połączenie telefoniczne Opcja 1: Dlaczego nie mogę trzymać ogrzewania całą noc? Opcja 2: Czy roboty nie mogą uporać się z ogrzewaniem? I don't know. They already do so much. You think I'm gonna send them up in the vents and turn the lasers on manually each time someone gets chilly? Alright, alright, I did try that out once before with one of the squirrels, but c'mon, let's not get them more stuff to do! These guys are already busy enough during the day, they deserve a break. During the night, Popgoes and the others are supposed to be... You know, resting. Oh, and Stone the Crow in the car park. He can't physically move out of his birdcage, so he's pretty much resting all the damn time. Anyway, the vents are only for air to travel around the building. It could be dangerous if someone, especially a plastic-covered robot were to get stuck in there, or if they touched one of the heating lasers. Pretty easy. I thought you'd have fun with it anyway. Just get that done and you should be alright. Alright? Excellent. See you tomorrow kid. Opcja 3: Jak działa ogrzewanie? Oh yeah, it does look kind of weird, doesn't it? Well, as with all the other systems in the building, I designed those heaters myself. They're just very thick laser beams coming from one side of the vents to the other. You should be able to see a square rim on the vent section with the light that switches between red and green. That rim is what keeps the lasers stable. When they're on, the lasers heat up the air constantly going around the vents system. Keeps almost every human in the location warm. Huh, well, except my office. Speaking of, do you see where it is? If you think it's on one of those cameras, well, you are wrong! I hate being recorded all day. You can guess how much work I'm doing in there and being on camera would only interrupt that. I think it's the only room that isn't surveilled. Oh and the bathrooms aren't of course. If you still can't see my office and you really want to know where it is, just look to your left. The doors are right next to Popgoes' stage. That's about it. Try out the heating, and I'll see you tomorrow. Wskazówki # Popgoes stanie się aktywny prawie od razu. # Wiewiórki staną się aktywne o 2AM. # Gracz nie może pozwolić wiewiórkom przyjść do okienka w wentylacji nad nim; jeśli tak się stanie, Sara ukradnie telefon. Strategia Taktyka na tą noc jest troszeczkę inna, z powodu uaktywnienia się Sary i Saffron. Gracz powinien kontynuować strategię z pierwszej nocy, ale jak wiewiórki zdobędą Lounge Room (CAM 9), powinien stosować taką strategię: # Zlokalizuj Popgoes'a na CAM 4. # Poczekaj na niego, by wszedł do środka po część Black Rabbit'a. # Kiedy jest w środku, wciśnij przycisk "ROOM SHUT-DOWN". # Zlokalizuj Sarę i Saffron na kamerach wentylacyjnych i włącz ogrzewanie, by je spowolnić. # Zmień na Main Hall (CAM 4), by upewnić się gdzie jest Popgoes. # Zmniejsz poziom paniki patrząc do okna. # Powtarzaj czynności powyżej. Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:Popgoes Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Noc Fabularna